<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pyre for Two by mirror_party</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379703">Pyre for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_party/pseuds/mirror_party'>mirror_party</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Past Abuse, Tags Contain Spoilers, beware the warnings because i pull no punches, i was just thinking about the implications of the power blaze rods hold, listen this is so self-indulgent okay, these are all CHARACTERS these are not the real people please let me make this clear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_party/pseuds/mirror_party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has one more duel against Dream for the sake of L'manburg's future, and goes out with a bang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pyre for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What may be Tommy's final stand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What may be his last chance at protecting L'Manburg. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, maybe not <em>for good.</em> Absolute peace is unobtainable, anyways. That's something he learned far too young.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he wins this duel, Dream will be gone forever. He won't be able to hurt anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(He hardly considers this place a home anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's lost his love of the grass, the crumbling buildings that choke on bloody vines, the flooding crater. It's not for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is for those he cares about; or maybe those who don't care about him anymore. With the way Tubbo's eyes are trained on him from up on that ridge, he's not sure that the latter is true. At least, he hopes as much.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hills on either side of the combatants are alive, the residents of the SMP crowded together to watch. This is the battle that will determine the future of every person here. They all know this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Among them are old friends, acquaintances, and enemies. The boy disregards them. In the end, this comes down to him and Dream. The grip on the hilt of his netherite sword tightens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There's a large crack that runs lengthwise along Dream's mask, revealing a grim smile as well as his newfound mortality. The key to his invulnerability is gone. Blood on the floor and walls of George's home says as much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(The man never asked to be Dream's link to the mortal realm, his Achilles heel, so to speak; but he was still complicit in his wrongdoings. And even if he <em>were</em> truly innocent, the ends justify the means. There was no way around his murder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But there's no use dwelling on insignificancies. Considering what he must do next, George's death is the furthest thing from Tommy's mind.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," Dream tuts as he takes a step forward, palms up, as a casual greeting. An (albeit unsteady) air of confidence still radiates from him. "Don't you remember what fun we had together, what good friends we were?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy's lips press tightly together. His eyes narrow. "I can't wait to make you shut up for good."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That irritating smile flickers behind Dream's mask for a moment. But only for a moment. "You used to be so fun."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And you haven't changed a <em>damn</em> bit."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, Dream makes the first move. He reaches into his sash, smashes a crimson-filled bottle at his feet, and charges, axe raised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy lowers himself and steps aside to dodge, praying that his training with Technoblade is enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their blades meet again as Dream whirls back and swings. Tommy leans through it, knowing that he cannot contest him in strength, with or without a potion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He returns the attack with a sharp thrust forward, which is repelled quickly. The axe is brought forward with the momentum of the parry, grazing Tommy's cheek. He slices forward in retaliation, nearly taking off Dream's arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There are no playful quips. No small talk as they clash, and duck, and weave out of the way of each other's weapons. This is a true fight for their lives.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though, they're beginning to tire. Tommy's own sides ache, adrenaline causing his arms to tremble and his mind to race. From the way Dream's movements begin to slow, he can assume that he's faring about as well with his newfound vulnerability.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy grits his teeth and dodges another swing, taking a stab at the other's hands. Dream, too slow to realize, fumbles and drops the axe. He's forced back with another swing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream unsheathes his sword. They meet at the middle of the valley and-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tubbo lets out a bloodcurdling cry as the fallen god drives it directly into Tommy's gut.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You were never one to win a duel, <em>Tommyinnit</em>." Even curled in on himself, he can hear the smile in Dream's voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blade twists agonizingly, and he lets out a pained noise, dropping his sword. He can hardly register Tubbo's anguished shouts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can't die like this, he <em>won't</em>. Not after everything. He refuses to let Dream go on with the satisfaction of taking all three of his lives. He refuses to let Dream get his filthy hands on L'manburg ever again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy collapses forward, almost unable to handle the medley of pain and the thousands of thoughts and feelings from something so far buried, yet entirely <em>innate</em>. A well left untapped for years and years. The shock freezing his body melts away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grips Dream's arms, and the air grows hot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently, that's the last thing Dream expects. He jolts back, but the boy's hold remains firm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, Dream," Tommy wheezes as he grapples the other. He shoves all of his weight forward, and the sword pierces further through his stomach. "I don't think we're parting ways <em>just</em> yet." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The world seems to twist under his feet, but he doesn't yield. "<em>Maybe it's time you see how <strong>fucking</strong> bright I can burn out.</em>" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(He only barely feels the pain, now, a newer feeling beginning to spread from the wound. He smells smoke.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream's sash burns where Tommy now grips it. The potions attached to the cloth all clatter behind the two as Tommy spins them both away, entirely off-balance. Residual smoke compresses into glowing wands held together by pure heat, that trail around them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this turn of events, Dreams's face goes white behind the mask. Yellow light bathes him as he begins to struggle. His hands leave the sword hilt as he makes a frantic attempt to push the boy away. The skin on his palms hisses where he makes contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Tommy doesn't feel the sword in his gut anymore. Smoke rushes from his mouth, his nose, the tips of his fingers. But he doesn't choke, doesn't splutter. He only gives a satisfied smirk as he holds Dream closer, refusing to let him find his balance. "Didn't expect things to end this way, did you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"LET ME <em>GO</em>." Dream's voice is shrill.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not a chance, big man." The sword falls to the dirt as the flesh it was anchored to dissolves into ash. Still, coils of smoke pin Dream to the burning boy as they dance together like a puttering candle flame. "Did you forget how these duels are meant to go?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I AM-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Someone."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"-Y-YOU <em>CAN'T</em>-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Has." (His voice cracks, just a little.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"-DON'T YOU-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"-To <em>die</em>."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There's a blinding flash that compresses down into a mere glint, before a world-shattering <em>BOOM</em> rocks the ground. The grass lays flat against the dirt and a blast of heat radiates from where the two stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those who could still bear to look on dive for cover as a plume of infernal flame rockets into the sky, twisting as though it were a dragon made of hellfire. The dale is scorched as snakelike patterns of flame etch up the opposing hills.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the terrible display finally burns itself out, and the flames recede into the barest of embers, the blackened earth at the bottom of the gulley is leveled. A pocket of wasteland, all signs of life erased completely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Theseus may have fallen to his doom, cast into the water from far, far above.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, oh, what a <em>twist</em> this is.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*shakes my brain out upside down like a grocery bag and angst falls out* oh, lore?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>